A Peace of Life
by HammerTide
Summary: Finding peace for everyone is difficult when you don't have peace for yourself. One shot ... F HighElf x M Human


She is but a simple Flores, her life filled with peace on the soothing air of Goldenshire that reside just beside the beautiful forest of Elwynn. Layana is no warrior, She is no priestess, she is no mage, she is nothing but a High Elf who loves nothing more but peace and quiet. She owned a flower shop in the village where she can peacefully admire the boundaries of beauty in each of them. Some of it were expensive and exaggeratedly beautiful, but the most beautiful of them all was Peacebloom, a flower of yellow beauty that reminded her on what was back in the days were war was nothing but an imagination to a malevolent person.

Her eyes rested unto the reflection of the mirror as she comb her beautiful blonde locks that strands all the way to her waist, just waiting for the day to start fresh. Each creak of the door makes her smile, seeing that people still have the life in them to see her beautiful flowers rather than to go outside and fight in this meaningless war of the Horde and The Alliance. Each day she will smile at them, some buying her flowers and some just want to watch its beauty, and it always made her happy. If none will come to see her collection, then she will have the pleasure to just have it all for herself and It always made her smile from the moment she laid her eyes on it. But it paled in comparison on what she does during the night.

Each Night, she goes outside to Elwynn forest to see the beautiful moon that shines it's light to her as she hummed her peaceful song when she sat down on a fallen log, to hear the winds whisper and to hear the creatures of the forest sing with her was all the entertainment she needs. The scent of flowers and the scent of the clean air filled her lungs as her body trembled before the night. Every night she finds peace in her activity, to just dwell in the love of the night that tingles her skin, like a lover that pressed her body in a warm and tight embrace, appreciating the feeling of the cold soothing air that the night offers her. Every Night she comes here and sat down and appreciate always the night that instilled her for many months. Every Night she comes here to find peace in the place of war.

The next day, her eyes opened, the sound of birds singing reached her Elf ears, a smile escaped her lips as she stood up with outstretched arms, wallowing in the beautiful morning day as its ray reached her flesh, warming her up as the morning starts for her. She stood up and heads down stairs, each step was still like music to her pointy ears, even if it is just a loud bumping sound of feet and wood connecting, as long as it reminded her that it's home, it will always be like a music to her. She worked her mind and body to prepare the flowers that would be admired by the people who comes in and dwell in, a twist on the knob of the door and the morning starts again for good.

Though it seems that the day will get any better, it still progressed to be when the Alliance soldiers returned to see their love ones in the village, every soldier gets to hug his family, his friends, his wife, his kids, their smiles formed as their laughs escaped their lips, their laughs surrounding the atmosphere as the ray of happiness infected everyone...all but one. She turned to see a soldier, out of place she seems, seeing the frown on his face slowly gripped her heart and began squeezing it, the beat of her heart felt it as she tried feel good about this beautiful day, but it can never be good as long as one would not be part of it. The soldier turned away from the sight of happiness, she could just see the bitterness and resentment, but not towards the people, but towards himself as if looking like the object of blame. But to the High Elf that admired flowers and peacefulness, it's like turning away from the light of your own happiness, but it seems like the soldier already has his light snuffed out, never to be reignited. The very thought of it just make her heart rupture in sadness, to see one was out of place from the happiness of others. But the night will clear her head from it, her lover would always does.

The moon has again engulf the sun, the ray that it brings shined down to the figure on the road, letting it guide her as the locks of her hair reflected back to the moon, this lone figure was the one who the night waited for, the figure of small stature with ample curves let her lover of the night guide her on the road of the as it awaited her audience. As she reached her destination, she realized it seems to be...occupied. She hid behind the trees to see a man on his late twenties or late thirties, with black hair and a tall stature, still in his battle hardened armor, recognizing it to be the lone soldier of whom his happiness is nothing but a memory, he laid still as he sat down on the fallen log she always had occupied in the night, his eyes gazing above, looking at the moon for an answer or just a voice of reason to help him cope.

She was about to tell him that he should leave as she has always occupied this place every night. But then the soldier began to sing it such an unusual style yet still so...beautiful.

 _Sometimes I lay, Under the moon._

 _And thank the Light I'm Breathing._

 _Then I pray, don't take me Soon._

 _Cause I'm here for a Reason._

 _Sometimes in my Tears I drown._

 _But It will never get me down._

 _So when the Negativity surrounds._

 _I know One day It will All turn around because..._

 _All my Life I've been waiting for._

 _I've been waiting for, for the people to say._

 _That we don't want to fight no more._

 _There will be No more wars, And our Children Will play._

 _One day. One day. One Day._

 _One day. One Day. One day._

She was gasping, she could never thought one could sing in such an unusual way, but it was so beautiful. The way the lyrics of the sound formed as the cry for peace reached her ears.

He ends, standing up as and approaching a tree to then lean his back towards it, with tears on his eyes. "It is a wish that will never come true..." he muttered as he wiped his tears that stained the eyes that have seen so much war. All else considered that he no longer wished to be anywhere but here. Looking for the keystone of his life that would brought him from the shackles of the nightmares that engulfed him all those years ago.

Layana was basically trying to stop herself from just saying it out loud to him that his song was the best she have heard. But when she looks back at him, he already left much to her disappointment. She walks in to occupy the fallen log, though much to her dismay not to meet the man, at least her lover would comfort her once more.

From that day, each night she will always see him occupying her space, singing that beautiful song. But each night she saw him, the more she can see the hurt in his eyes. Of course she have thought about it sooner, a man yearning for peace, yet he can't find peace for himself. A High Elf such as hers believed each one deserved one, to have peace on this world, on the light that guides them through their life. She wanted to grant that wish.

So it will be the night when she will finally know the man behind the Lyrics.

She walks down the road and saw him sitting on the log, she hid behind the tree as he starts to sing the song. She dared to venture closer but stopped herself when the man suddenly speaks.

"I know your their." the man called.

Layana revealed herself slowly, as she clutched her hand below her stomach to say her words. "How did you know?" she asked as she takes a couple step forward.

"Since you started." the man answered. "Why?" he asked.

"I want to know who you are." answered Layana.

He chuckled sarcastically. "You, wanting to know me? I am a Nobody... I have always been ever since..."

She ventured closer to him, her blue eyes staring at him, realizing his much taller than she thought, so she stopped herself when she was a couple feet away from him.

"A nobody doesn't sing that well." she said. "You sing about peace for everyone, yet you don't even have your own peace in your life." she continued, her voice as soft as the nights wind.

"Peace is an Illusion in my life, I am nothing but a plagued man haunted by the deaths of my loved ones...ever since then...nobody will care if i have peace or not." he answered, lowering his head, the hurt in his eyes becoming more evident.

"I do." she said, surprising him as she steps in closer for her hand to reach his face. "Everyone deserves peace, none should be deprived from that." Her words continued to manifest as it shattered the shackles of his nightmare. The soldier let his barriers go as he dared to approach this...goddess closer, as if an answer that he looked, the one he thought that would be the keystone of his life that would shatter the haunting nightmares and be finally free.

"You will grant it for me? You will grant it to a man who has nothing but the sword on my sheathe and the armor on my back?" He asked, as he held her hand that touched his face, letting it brush his scarred face, feeling the softness of her flesh against his.

"Yes." she replied, lifting herself up as her lips almost brush his, letting him know. "Ask me for it."

He place his hand on her waist as he asked "Will you give me that peace?" He asked as his lips almost contacted hers.

"Only if you want it Badly." she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

And Since then, those who went to the forest on that night tell the tale of three lovers, letting the folks hear the tale on how those three come together in a tight embrace, forever knowing that no longer will they have to be separated from the warmth of each other. But those people did not know who they were also, they would never know who they were, the three lovers that were surrounded in love and peace. The three lovers, the Flores, the Knight and the Night.


End file.
